Anything for You
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "You're crazy if you think I'm going to listen to you, Nico. You're my brother, and I'm willing to risk it all to find you." ONESHOT; Spoilers for SoN.


_**Anything for You**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: I really liked the Hazel/Nico sibling thing, even though it ended up to be ANOTHER Big 3 kid! Gosh, everyone was BUSY. Well, Hades/Pluto is still technically keeping the oath, so...**

**SPOILERS FOR SoN. IT WAS AWESOME, NO?**

**Anyway, this story might be OOC. I'm still getting to know Hazel and Frank. Also, this Nico, the brother Nico who we don't know that much about from the Romans' POV, is a bit harder to write for.**

**I think Hazel and Nico's relationship is cute. I love the idea of Nico being a big(little?) brother!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO.**

* * *

><p><em>Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends.<em>

* * *

><p>She missed him. She really did.<p>

It'd been nearly two weeks(a week and three days, to be exact, but who was counting? Right, Annabeth was.) since the quest, since they'd freed Death, since the Greeks had arrived at Camp Jupiter. Within two days, the seven—which turned out to be Jason, Percy, Frank, Sa—_Leo_, Piper, Annabeth, and herself—had left for Rome. Things seemed to be going pretty well with the Greeks; after all, they _were _pretty nice. Though, things were awkward when it came to Leo. He reminded her _so_ much of Sammy, that it hurt to be around him.

But it also hurt not be with him.

And then there was Nico to think about. She'd spent nights, tossing and turning in her bed, waiting for some kind of sign—anything, really—on where her older(well, she was actually older than him, but he acted more like an older brother than she did an older sister) brother was. It was pretty clear that Gaea had him in her clutches, but what was she doing to Nico? Had she hurt him in any way, shape, or form? Was he… gods forbid, dead?

She tried to shake that thought out of her head. Nico was _not _dead; if he was, she would've felt that. Despite having more control over the riches of the earth, Hazel could still feel when someone close to her was dying. She remembered clearly the loud ringing that could be heard when Frank freed Thanatos, and that was something she _really_ did not want to repeat.

So, if Nico wasn't dead, where _was _he?

Hazel had gotten minor clues on where her brother was; his location was narrowed down to Rome. Well, that was completely great. They _surely_ had the time to scour the city in search of her missing brother!

Not.

The good thing was, Hazel wasn't the only one who wanted to find him. Percy was seriously concerned for his younger Greek cousin, and he too wanted to do everything in his power to find him. Annabeth had shown slight worry for the son of Hades, while the rest of them either didn't even _know_ Nico, or didn't really care.

In other words, Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel were outnumbered when it came to rescuing Nico. The only way Hazel was going to be able to find him was if she split off from the group when they reached Rome. She'd actually been considering that, going as far as consulting both Percy and Annabeth, and resulting in mixed replies. Percy's answer was a yes, after the reassurance that Hazel could take care of herself, while Annabeth had given her a flat out no. She had claimed that it was 'dangerous' and 'risky' for Hazel to leave the group and go to find Nico, who was, by the way, in Gaea's minions' clutches.

That had made Hazel pretty mad. Annabeth didn't understand that this boy—this boy she barely knew, yet cared about _so_ much—was her only family left. Her mother was gone, her father was a god that couldn't interact with her without damning her to the Underworld again, and she was pretty certain any family on her mother's side hated her. Nico was the only one left, and he was missing. They were demigods, they were supposed to do dangerous stuff, right? That included going on rescue missions that leaded to possible death, or at least it should.

Rome was only a couple of days away, considering the _Argo II _was pretty fast. After all, it _was_ a flying boat. Either way, Hazel had to make her decision on whether she was going to find Nico or not soon.

* * *

><p>It was that night when she finally got a sign.<p>

Hazel's dream started out as a memory—the day Nico had told her about Bianca.

The other child of Pluto hadn't really been open to anyone really, but somehow, Hazel had managed to push him to tell her about his now deceased sister. They'd known each other for a few months now, and Hazel was happy to say that she was nearly 100 percent positive Nico trusted her.

"Her name was Bianca," Nico had said. "She was beautiful. She looked like my mom, and she had the same dark hair that I have. She was really shy, until she joined the Hunt,"

Nico's voice became extremely bitter when he mentioned the Hunt. Not only that, but his voice was also filled with slight disgust, as if the mere mention of this 'Hunt' made him want to puke.

"What's…" Hazel asked cautiously, "what's the Hunt?"

Nico scowled. "This group of all girls that hate guys and swear their lives to Diana," he grumbled, "in return, they get immorality, unless they fall in battle."

"So, how did—"

"I was getting there," Nico had cut her off, his voice cold and pain-filled. "Bianca ended up going on a quest to _save_ Diana. If you ask me, she should've left the goddess for the dead,"

Thunder rumbled overhead, and Hazel got the feeling that Diana did _not _appreciate that comment at all. Still, the thunder didn't faze her older brother. He just looked up at the sky, the scowl still on his face, his expression daring the goddess to smite him. Nothing happened.

"As I was saying," Nico continued, "Bianca went on the quest to save Arte—Diana. She died trying to shut down Talos to save her friends."

Hazel felt truly sorry for her older brother. From what it seemed, Bianca was the only family he had left, other than herself. They were all the other had, and they were just half-siblings.

"And you already know that she went for rebirth," Nico's voice was filled with grief, and it cracked when he said the word rebirth. "I'm never going to see her again."

"Nico—" Hazel felt stunned. She felt sorry for Nico, even though he probably wouldn't want her to. She knew what kind of pain he went through. She'd lost her mother, who wouldn't even recognize her if they came across each other. That hurt. "—I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said. By the tone of his voice, Hazel could tell he meant business. Their conversation about Bianca di Angelo was finished. "Just drop it."

Her dream changed.

Now, Hazel's dream show a boy—who looked about her age—with messy black hair and eyes to match, chained much like Thanatos had been, struggling in vain to free himself.

"Nico." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The daughter of Pluto could clearly see that it was her brother—no matter how dirty, bruised, and blood he was—was the boy struggling.

Nico looked up briefly, and his black eyes widened in shock. Hazel noticed that he was skinnier, his black hair matted with blood and sweat, and that he was covered in bruises and cuts. "Hazel?"

The weakness in Nico's hoarse voice nearly broke Hazel's heart. She ran towards him, wanting to break the chains off of his wrists and ankles, when he called out, "No!"

She stopped in her tracks. "D-don't come any-any closer," Nico said shakily. He looked terrified, which was an emotion Hazel had never seen in her brother before. "Please, Hazel,"

"Why?" Hazel demanded, her voice fierce. "Why don't you want me to help you?"

"Even if I let you come to me," Nico said, "this is only a dream. Hazel, I don't want _any _of you to come to rescue me."

Hazel took a step back in shock. Complete surprise, disappointment, and hurt flooded in her like a broken dam. "Wh-what?"

"I don't want any of you—Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Frank_—any_ of you to come and find me," he repeated, his voice sounding akin to a scared child's. "It's too dangerous."

Hazel nearly laughed. "Nico, you're telling me—the girl who fought against a _giant_—that rescuing her brother is 'too dangerous'? I think you're feverish, Nico,"

Nico glared at her. "I'm being serious, Hazel. I really am. I… I don't have complete control over myself anymore. Gaea… I think she's controlling me. She's using _me _as bait for you and the others, Hazel. If you or any of the others come to find me, _she _is going to take over, and chances are, someone's going to get hurt. So, whatever you do, _do not come and find me_."

Hazel felt like she'd been smacked between the eyes. After all those nights she'd been nearly _killing _herself over her brother's safety, he was telling her that he didn't want anyone to rescue him.

"You know," she managed to get out, "you're crazy if you think I'm actually I'm going to listen to you, Nico. You're my brother, and I'm willing to risk it all to find you. So, shut up about the whole rescue mission thing being 'too dangerous'. We'll be fine, I promise."

"Gods, you're stubborn," Nico grumbled, rattling the chains that bound him. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you, Hazel."

The daughter of Pluto smiled coyly. "We'll find you, Nico," she said confidently. "I promise you that."

A small, joking smirk spread to Nico's face. "Better hurry it up then," he said, somewhat teasingly, somewhat seriously.

"Oh, I will," Hazel promised. A mischievous grin spread to her own face. "You look like you've been through Tartarus and back."

"Oh, be quiet, and wake up,"

Hazel laughed. "I have no control over that, Nico, but I think this dream _is_ getting a bit long. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky, and I'll wake up. I guess I'll see you when I see you?"

Nico nodded tiredly. "I'll see you when I see you."

"We'll be there for you soon," Hazel promised. "So, try not to die, Death Boy."

And, oh-so conveniently, Hazel woke up.

"About time," a familiar voice teased. "I thought I was going to have to get Percy to wake you up!"

Hazel grinned at Frank, a slight blush on her face. "Water and I do _not _mix," She shuddered. "Same goes for the sky."

He laughed. "Right. Breakfast is in five minutes, and then we'll be talking about what happens when we get to Rome,"

"Okay, I'll meet you up there," Hazel said,

Frank nodded, then ran up the steps to the deck, leaving Hazel alone to digest her dream.

Part of her wondered if it had been just a dream. Or, maybe, it was a trick from Gaea. Nico may not even know he'd contacted her. She could've just been hallucinating when all of that happened.

Still, despite the risks there were, Hazel knew she had to find him. Not only because that was most likely one of the only reason Pluto wanted her to live, but because Nico was her brother, and she cared about him. They were family, and they had to watch each others' back.

And if there was anything Hazel was certain of, that was that she would do anything for Nico.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope I didn't butcher SoN! I like Hazel, and Frank too! :) Review, please! :3 As for the quote, that is a verse from John! I thought it fit this story a bit, because of Hazel's love for Nico, she's willing to even die for him. So, yup!<strong>


End file.
